


A Little Release is Good for the Soul

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	A Little Release is Good for the Soul

Nick ignored his phone. It would not let up as he drove to the marina. He’d made the mistake of checking his phone when it chimed to indicate a text, and he almost ran up onto the side walk when he got an eyeful of a very hard dick.  
“Jesus Fucking Christ!” he shouted as he tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. He slammed out of his car when he’d finally made it to the marina, grabbed up the phone and stalked to his boat.  
He pressed redial as he made his way below deck  
“You little fucker…” he growled.  
“Well hello detective so nice of you to return my call” Kelly drawled.  
“Did you come?” he blurted out.  
“Yes I did. I made quite a mess”  
Nick suppressed a groan. He could picture Kelly Abbott sprawled on his bed, his stomach a sticky mess. Shit, he should never have called him back.  
“But you should know, just hearing your voice is making me hard again”  
“Listen to me Abbott, don’t call me again”  
“But you called me back detective.” Kelly chuckled “What’s a little harmless fun hmm. You got me off, and well…I’m a giving kind of guy. So I can return the favour if you want”  
“No. I don’t want” Liar. His traitor of a cock was saying otherwise.  
“C’mon detective,” Kelly cajoled “A little release is good for the soul”  
Nick had to stop this before he did anything stupid. “I don’t think I can afford to buy what you’re selling”  
The silence on the other end seemed to be proof that he’d hit a nerve. He felt bad for saying it, but he needed to toss some cold reality on this situation before it got out of hand  
“Well fuck you very much O’Flaherty” came Kelly’s quiet reply before the line went dead”  
Nick sighed and tossed his phone on the bed. After everything Kelly had been through tonight, that was a shitty move on his part, but facts were facts. He was a god damn cop and playing phone sex games with a known prostitute just was not a good look. No matter what his damn cock thought.  
He undressed and headed for the shower. He heard his phone chime from the bathroom but ignored it as he ducked his head under the warm spray. It was probably one very angry Kelly Abbott leaving him some sort of scathing message. He purposefully ignored his cock, which was hard as fuck, as he scrubbed himself clean.  
Any attempt to jack off now would be to the mental image of Kelly’s Abbott jerking himself off. And if he mindlessly stroked himself a few times before he came to his senses, that didn’t mean anything, right?  
Instead he thought about his partner and that lawyer, as he exited the bathroom. what the hell was Ty doing with that guy anyways? Maybe he should call him him.  
He grabbed up his phone and immediately noticed a message from the same number Kelly had called from. He pulled up the text.  
You don’t know shit about me detective. But I hope you have sweet dreams all the same.  
Nick frowned at the video attachment. What the hell had the man sent him now? He pressed play before he thought better of it and his eyes widened as a flat, tight stomach came into view. The video panned down to the hand jacking a very stiff cock.  
Nick’s brain registered harsh breaths and a voice panting “I’m so close…so so close detective…”  
Nick was mesmerized by that hand, moving up and down, and the accompanying thrusting hips. He almost came right then and there when Kelly’s started cumming all over his stomach, jerking himself til there was nothing left to spill. The video panned up his taut and sticky stomach all the way to those eyes that were heavy lidded with satisfaction.  
“Sweet dreams Nicko” Kelly smirked and blew him a kiss. “Promise you’ll say my name when you come tonight”  
Nick stared as the video ended and breathed out “Well, damn”  
**************************************************************************  
Ty stared into Zane Garrett’s dark eyes. He was pretty sure the man was saying something to him, but he had no idea what it was. The man’s face was pretty damn distracting.  
A pinch on his arm finally brought him around  
“Hey! What was that for?”  
Zane smiled “what’s the last thing I just said?”  
“Ummm,” Ty blushed “Sorry, it’s just….” He gestured to Zane “this is your fault”  
Garrett raised a brow “Me? How so?”  
“You’re too pretty for your own good. You short circuited my brain”  
Zane blinked “I think you got the wrong guy. I’ve never been called pretty in my life” he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.  
They had decided to get food at one of the food trucks not far from the station, at Ty’s suggestion. As this particular food truck had table and chairs set up for their customers.  
“Well maybe you need to get some less blind friends.”  
Zane laughed. “Is this you trying to butter me up to get in my pants? Because…” he leaned forward holding Ty’s gaze “You don’t really have to try so hard. I’m about ready to drag you off in a dark corner right now.  
Ty’s stomach fluttered “Wow, you’re so easy” he chuckled  
“It’s just when I see something I want, there’s no use in making things harder than the need to be” he cocked his head and smiled “Well, I suppose making things harder wouldn’t be a bad thing”  
Ty choked on his sip of beer “Oh god no, that was pretty bad” he snorted  
Zane’s dark eyes sparkled with mischief and Ty’s heart pounded in his chest. Jesus, he needed to stop grinning like a besotted teenager or something. But Zane Garrett was too hot for his peace of mind. And that comment about dragging him into a dark corner…holy fucking hell did that sound good.  
Garrett phone started ringing again, the third time since they’d left the station, and he ignored it for the third time.  
“Your boss lady?”  
“I assume so”  
Ty drained the rest of his beer, very much aware that Zane’s eyes followed the movement of the bottle. The man clearly wanted one, but he’d ordered a coke instead. Ty briefly wondered at the reasoning but didn’t dwell on it too much.  
“So you ever gonna call her back?” he asked now. “She seems pretty persistent”  
“No point in ruining a good night.” He finished off his coke.  
Ty waved his empty beer bottle “You want one of these or another coke?”  
Zane stared at the bottle and shook his head “No thanks, I’m good.”  
“You don’t drink or…”  
Zane sighed “I don’t drink…anymore”  
Ty’s muttered “Oh” didn’t help to make that reveal any less awkward.  
Zane rose to his full height, tossed some bills on the table to cover the food they’d eaten and looked over to Ty.  
Ty could tell the man was waiting for him to cut the night short, after what he’d said.  
“How long has it been since you…ya know?” he asked. He wasn’t done with Zane Garrett just yet.  
“A year.” Garrett ran a hand through his dark curls “Look, if you want to call it a night….”  
“Why? I’m not done with you quite yet” Ty eye’s roamed over the length of Zane’s body  
“Oh is that so?”  
Ty nodded “Come on.”  
He waited for Zane to fall in beside him. Zane had left his car at the station and they had walked over to the food trucks. It was a nice night for walking.  
They walked in silence back to the station. “Is the fact that I had beer tonight gonna be a problem for you?” Ty asked as they stood in front the station  
Zane furrowed his brow, clearly not sure why Ty was asking that “What?”  
Ty moved closer to Zane. “Because I really want to kiss you, and I don’t wanna trigger some kind of craving”  
“Fuck no it won’t be a problem” Zane reached out and grabbed Ty by his t-shirt, pulling him close enough to duck down and take his mouth.  
Ty was being devoured. Garrett didn’t hold back. Ty moaned as he was pressed against the entire length of Zane’s hard body. He was very aware that they were going at it in the front of the building, but he couldn’t give a shit at that point.  
“Fuck” he panted against Zane’s lips  
“Oh yes please” Garrett responded, deepening the kiss, his tongue plunging into Ty wet heat.  
Ty was about to manoeuvre Zane into a darker corner when a cold voice caused him to stiffen.  
“So this is what you were so busy doing that you couldn’t take my calls?”  
They both jerked around to face the woman who was standing there, eyes narrowed.  
“Listen lady…” Ty bristled, about to tell her to fuck off.  
“Zane, please explain this atrocious behaviour?”  
Ty looked from the woman to Zane “You know her?”  
Zane sighed.  
“I should say so. I’m Beverly Carter-Garrett and I’m here to see my client”  
Ty’s brows shot up “Beverly Carter-Garrett?” he shot Zane a look “This is your boss. Wait…Carter-Garrett? You two related?”  
Zane looked like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “Yes, this is my mother”  
Ty gaped at the both of them “Well fuck me sideways”


End file.
